57 maneras de molestar a Ron Weasley
by Segreta
Summary: El título lo dice todo, ¿no? Hagamos sufrir a Ron un pelín.


_Bueno... La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir. Esta lista fue escrita por mi hermana y por mí hace bastantes años ya, por lo que, definitivamente, no es nada del otro mundo. La basamos en una que encontramos sobre Voldy, realmente divertida. Y eso, nothing else, espero que os guste :D_

**Disclaimer:** _Roonil Wazlib, Ron, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ro-Ro, o como prefiráis llamarlo es propiadad de Jotaká (sí la misma que mató a su hermano de forma super cutre ¬¬)_

_Y sin más dilación:_

* * *

><p><strong>57 maneras de molestar a Ron Weasley<strong>

1. Llámale Ronald.

2. Cuando pase por tu lado dí por lo bajini: ''¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro Weasley?''

3. Paséate con media ceja por todo el Gran Comedor.

4. Sal con Ginny…

5.…o con Hermione.

6. Imita el acento de Krum.

7.Sé la tía abuela Muriel.

8. Dile que lucía más como Crabbe.

9.Ríete de él.

10. Enfádate con él por haber copiado el apellido al maravilloso _ _(añadir aquí el nombre del Weasley que más te plazca (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Molly o Arthur)._

11.Échale a Crookshanks a la cara.

12. Llámale Roonil Wazlib.

13. Cuéntale que ha ganado a ''jackpot'' _(jackpot en ingles quiere decir ''premio gordo'')_. Cuanto, emocionado, te pregunte que tipo de premio es (y te corrija tu error gramatical diciendo: _''No es a jackpot, sino el jackpot''_) dile: ''¿Premio?, no Roonil, no. En realidad has ganado a Jack Pott, el Ravenclaw de 4º, en un concurso de novias pesadas.

14. Dileque romántico te parece que lleve ''esa hermosa cadena en la que pone Amor mío'' en el cuello.

15. Afíliate a la PEDDO.

16. Canta por los pasillos la canción: ''A Weasley vamos a coronar''.

17. Ponle la película ''7 novias para 7 hermanos''.

18. Cuando sepas que anda cerca, haz grandes aspavientos imitando exageradamente sus intentos desesperados por coger la quaffle.

19. Regálale una araña gigantesca y peluda para su cumpleaños.

20. Por Navidades prueba a regalarle un bocadillo de buey en conserva.

21. Ponte su túnica de gala en una fiesta de disfraces y pregona que vas disfrazado de la reina Isabel.

22. Paséate por el Gran Comedor exclamando que hoy hay reunión en el Club de las Eminencias. Asegúrate de recordarle que, aunque su hermana, Harry y Hermione vayan, él no está invitado.

23. Tararea ''A Weasley vamos a coronar''.

24. Provócalo para que realice ademanes groseros y/o suelte palabrotas justo cuando la señora Weasley pase delante.

25. Envíale un vociferador.

26. Regálale un suéter de los Chudley Cannons con el lema: "Mantengamos los dedos cruzados y esperemos lo mejor".

27. Advierte (exageradamente) a todo el colegio que no se acerquen a él. Cuando se ofenda dile que es evidente que sufre un caso grave de _spattergroit_ según esas antiestéticas manchas que tiene en el rostro.

28. Dile que el otro día escuchaste pelear a Ginny, Hermione, Fleur y, por qué no, a Lavander, por Harry.

29. A la semana siguiente pregona por todo el colegio, que lo sientes, que en realidad está enfermo de viruela.

30 Repróchale que los pelirrojos están muy vistos.

31. Cuando tengas una conversación con él, no ceses de repetir todos los logros de sus amigos y de sus hermanos. Cuando intente nombrar uno suyo, no le dejes hablar diciendo: ''¡No me puedo creer que seas tan narcisista!''

32. Silba la melodía de ''A Weasley vamos a coronar''.

33. Dile que Krum está enamorado de él.

34. Suspira de lo guapo, atractivo, valiente, encantador… que es Harry Potter en su presencia.

35.Pártete de risa cada vez que pienses en que casi lo estrangulan unos ''cerebros asesinos''.

36. Muéstrate indignado cuando los EMIS no tengan en cuenta en las nominaciones: ''A Weasley vamos a coronar''.

37. Aparécete y desaparécete constantemente diciendo: ''¡Poof, estoy! ¡Poof, no estoy!''. Haz esto durante una hora _(si te sientes con suerte hazlo delante de Charlie Weasley)._

38. Si te lo presentan dile: ''¿Ronald? ¿Eres tú el ayudante de Potter?''

39. La próxima vez que lo veas haz como si te esforzaras por recordar su nombre.

40. Liga con Hermione.

41. Critica a la gente que ''todo lo tiene de segunda mano''.

42. Gánale al ajedrez.

43. Sé miembro del Club de fans de Viktor Krum.

44. Rómpele la varita y arréglasela con celo.

45. Grítale por teléfono como si estuvieras a la otra punta en un partido de fútbol. Cuando te conteste igual enfádate diciendo que no debería gritar tanto.

46. Recuérdale que, para el baile de Navidad, incluso si hermana pequeña consiguió cita antes que él.

47. Finge que vomitas babosas delante de él.

48. Comenta de pasada que penosa te parece la gente que babea por las esposas de sus hermanos.

49. Recuérdale lo orgulloso que está Percy de él por no haber seguido ''el camino de Fred y George''.

50. Justo cuando más animado se sienta en el partido de Quidditch, dile que no le llega ni a la suela del zapato a Wood y que ojala Cormac fuese el guardián.

51. Convierte en número uno de los 40 principales: ''A Weasley vamos a coronar''.

52. Si, por alguna razón, te amenaza y/o suplica para que pares con "A Weasley vamos a coronar", repite los puntos 16, 23, 32, 36 y 51, cantando "Viktor te amo, eres mi amoooor...".

53. Si tienes dotes musicales, intenta hacer un remake con ambas...

54. ...Y convence a Flitwich para que sustituya al Himno de Hogwarts en la Ceremonia de Selección.

55. Hazle repetir la palabra llave o lluvia y pártete en su cara sin que te entienda _(si no la entendéis mirad la piedra filosofal y la cámara secreta y prestad atención al actor de doblaje e_e)._

56. Lánzale maldiciones u objetos peligrosos constantemente. Cuando te pregunta por qué lo haces, dile que así conseguirá una cicatriz tan genial como la de Harry.

57. Y por supuesto: llámale Ro-Ro.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre chico. No creo que haya que añadir mucho más u_u<em>

_**¿Reviews?** Eso haría a Ro-Ro sonreir :D_


End file.
